Jet Lag
by Wamakai
Summary: Gokudera and Haru are in different parts of the world separated by circumstance and duty. Here's the fluffy details of it all. Please review?


**So, this is another attempt at writing with lyrics to accompany the story and a good example of me at my fluffiest :) This isn't a songfic in the strictest sense, but it helps if you've heard it. The song here is Jet Lag by Simple Plan and Natasha Beddingfield. Enjoy, and don't forget to review!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the song, the Reborn series, or the characters except the one OC included in this fanfic. I am only otherwise responsible for the plot of the story.**

_**What time is it where you are?**_

_**I miss you more than anything...**_

Gokudera walked to the gilded windows of his room and looked up at the sky with a sigh. He was at the Vongola mansion, he and the others having come to support the Tenth on a mission. He sipped his brandy and set the glass down as he looked at the clouds. Soft pinks and dark purples had been splashed across the sky melding together to form the perfect evening tapestry.

It had been a long time since he had been to Italy. Japan had become his home since he moved there so many years ago. He had grown up there more than he expected to. He had gone to school and graduated there. He had a family there.

_**I'm back at home you feel so far.**_

He picked up his glass again and drank some more. The mission had gone well so far, but the last part of the plot was to be initiated in two more days, then he could go home...

Home. It was such a funny word. He never really did have a home. Not until her.

Haru.

He smiled remembering how annoying she was in the first few months of their meeting. She had never seen eye to eye with him. She would scold him for "bullying" Lambo who had gotten in his way more than once and he would call her a moron, then the fight would begin. Protective of everyone as always.

Then one day, they happened to be in the right place at the right time and things just happened. If someone had told him ten years ago that he would be married to her and have a little girl with her, he would have dismissed them as too mad to consider conversing with. Now, he was eager to get back to his girls.

_**It's getting lonely living upside down**_

_**I don't even wanna be in this town...**_

More than anything else, he wanted to get on the first flight out of there and back home, but he had a mission to do. It would only take three or four more days before he could officially get on the aforementioned flight. He could manage that. He would look for something very nice to take Haru and their daughter. He could hardly wait to hear what they'd been up to; to see their happy faces again.

Being in the Mafia meant that he had to make sacrifices, but he would get through it. If Tsuna's dad had managed, he could too. Besides, he wasn't the only one who had left their families behind. He tossed back the rest of the brandy and gazed longingly at the dying sun. He would get back to them. He would. For that, he would have to survive this last phase of the mission.

_**I've been keeping busy all the time**_

_**Just to try to keep you off my mind...**_

Haru kissed Miyuki on the forehead and smoothed back the sleeping child's silver hair. She smiled and tucked her in with her teddy bear as she sat beside the bed. Their daughter had grown these past three years.

She would begin formal schooling in a few more years and then... well, she could deal with that as it came. Miyuki looked so much like her father... She had his hair and green eyes and Haru's smile, or so Gokudera liked to say. Haru cocked her head to the side and sighed.

It was hard to believe she and Gokudera had been married only four years ago. He was such a long way away. She understood that he had duties to attend to that would require him to be absent for long periods of time, but it didn't seem to be getting any easier. Miyuki, still too young to understand where her father went every few months, accepted the tales Haru would tell her about her brave samurai of a father setting out to fulfil great missions and save the world.

Time and again, Gokudera had assured her that he would come home safe, but the bruises and occasional blood-stained clothes worried her. She did have a lot of faith in him though. He hadn't once broken a single promise he'd made to her. There was nothing for it. She would have to wait for him to come back.

The last time he'd come back, she and Miyuki had made lots of food for him and the others. He had brought gifts for the both of them and after handing them to Haru, he'd carried off their little girl to hear all about what she was up to while he had been away. It had touched her heart when she saw him carry a very sleepy Miyuki to her bed.

She remembered that he had kissed her then and said very naughtily, "You're next," as he walked past her with a wink.

They had come a very long way from when they were teenagers. Now all their friends had grown up and had children and families. She smiled at herself again. It was late and she had better be getting to bed. The moon shone into the room as she turned out the lights. She looked up at it and sighed.

"Take care Goku," she whispered then headed to her own bed.

_**You say good morning, but it's midnight,**_

_**going out of my head alone in this bed.**_

Haru picked up the phone when it rang the next morning and stifled a giggle when the first thing she heard was a teasing comment from her husband. It felt so good to hear his voice. It had to be close to three in the morning in Italy! Why wasn't he asleep? They would have talked later after he'd rested.

"I'm coming home soon," he said eventually, "maybe in two or three days. Don't tell Miyuki. It'll be a surprise." She breathed a sigh of relief.

"That's not very nice, she's been missing you. Do you want to talk to her?" asked Haru beckoning to their still sleepy daughter. Miyuki rubbed her eyes, her teddy bear still in hand as she obediently went up to the phone and her mother handed it to her.

"Good morning princess," she heard and was awake in an instant.

"Papa!" she squealed. Haru smiled, patted Miyuki's head and went to see to the rest of the breakfast preparations. He was coming home. She now understood why Tsuna's mother was always so pleased when her husband came home. She actually found herself humming as she listened to Miyuki's happy laughter. He was coming home again.

_**I wanna share your horizon**_

_**And see the same sun rising**_

_**And turn the hour hand back to when you were holding me...**_

It was six in the morning three days later when Gokudera made his way quietly into his house. Haru would still be asleep, not needing to wake up until at least seven to get Miyuki ready. He stopped by their daughter's room and kissed her forehead gently. "Good morning sweetheart," he said and went to his own room.

He smiled as he made his way up the stairs and found Haru exactly where she should be; peacefully asleep in their bed. He smiled and took off his shirt and changed his pants then climbed softly into bed with her. He watched her sleep then placed a small kiss on her lips.

She stirred in her sleep then rolled over onto him. The sun would be rising soon and with it, so would she. He wondered what she would say when she woke up to find him beside her. He smiled to himself and drifted slowly off to sleep.

About half hour later, he woke up to Haru's tearful hug. He smiled sleepily and held her to him.

"I guess this means you missed me?" he said. Laughing now and unable to say anything else, she leaned over and kissed him.

"I'm glad you're safe," she whispered wrapping her arms around him. She lay her head on his bare chest and smiled. It would be a few months before he was required to go for another trip. He was back now and she didn't have to think about that just then. He kissed her hair and she looked up. Before he could kiss her, a little scream erupted from the doorway.

They turned to see Miyuki bound towards the bed and quickly clamber up between her parents.

"Papa!" she said wrapping he little arms around him and showered him with kisses. Haru watched them feeling her heart swell. Her little family was together again.


End file.
